Jace Park
Park Bum Jae (Jace Park) is a supporting character of Lookism. He is a student in the architecture department at Jae Won high school and Vice-leader of 'Burn Knuckle. ' Background Bum Jae and Eun Tae were childhood friends. When they were both young, they played with their "Hero Man" figurines. While playing Eun Tae would often question Bum Jae about why the Hero Man would use his role as a superhero. However, despite being annoyed by these questions and hitting Eun Tae, both become good friends. After reaching middle school, Bum Jae mingled with 3 other students in their class. Bum Jae, Eun Tae, and the three other students meet three upperclassmen bullies. When asked to smoke, Bum Jae was interrupted from accepting the cigarette when Eun Tae told him smoking was bad. Embarrassed, the three bullies starting picking on Eun Tae, and despite watching this all happen Bum Jae didn't do anything, The two friends starting growing and Bum Jae soon started to ignore Eun Tae's suffering. Even after witnessing Eun Tae crying by himself, Bum Jae ran away. Afterwards, Eun Tae disappeared from school and Bum Jae was forced to bring him back or take his place in getting bullied. Bum Jae saw all of the crude tattoos and wounds Eun Tae had received from the bullies and went to school telling the bullies Eun Tae was sick. This angered them and he was threatened until Eun Tae showed up. Eun Tae and this bullies started fighting but he was quickly overpowered. Bum Jae begged the bullies to stop but all they did was beat him. Cicada, another student the bullies picked on arrived with his cousin, Joon Goo, who preceded to beat all this bullies. After all the bullies were forced to move from the school, Bum Jae finds out that Eun Tae had developed Aichmophobia, the phobia of sharp objects. To help his friend, Bum Jae got a tattoo of a bird on his chest. Later Bum Jae is seen to have a tattoo saying "My Hero Man ET." When questioned by Eun Tae why he had ET tattooed, Bum Jae replies that he really like the movie. However, it is revealed that ET stood for Eun Tae, who was Bum Jae's Hero Man. Appearance Bum Jae is a young man with a petite stature, and, like his friend Eun Tae, has a fit body because they trained very hard together. He has big ears, and has a bird tattooed on his chest and "My Hero Man ET" tattooed on his arm. ET stands for his best friend Eun Tae. Personality Along with Eun Tae, Bum Jae had great admiration for super heroes. During middle school, Bum Jae had distanced himself from Eun Tae because he wasn't as loyal to him. After he realized his mistake, he became a very loyal friend. He was so loyal that he got himself tattooed to cover Eun Tae's scars and remove his fear of sharp objects. He is also smart, considering that he is the brains behind the Burn Knuckles. Fighting Prowess While he has not participated in many fights Jace Park is a very skilled fighter. It was stated in chapter 252 he was the only one who kept up with Vasco's workouts. Jace has also shown to fight unfairly and ruthlessly during his fight with a former bully in chapter 57. Plot Jin Sung and the Ghost Lady When Jin Sung and Mijin go to the school to pick up Mijin's cellphone, they bump into Vasco and Bum Jae, who were there to find the ghost lady. Vasco wanted to find the ghost lady so she'll grant him a wish so people wouldn't call him stupid anymore. When Jin Sung makes fun of Vasco for believing in ghosts, Bum Jae dares Jin Sung to sign his name on the glass frame surrounding ghost lady's portrait. When JIn Sung returns and tells Bum Jae he's done it, Bum Jae is incredulous and wants to check it out, but Vasco tells him to go tomorrow because Vasco was scared. The next day, Bum Jae, Vasco, Mijin, Hyung Suk and the rest of the school goes to check out the signature, only to find that it isn't on the portrait but on the window. When Jin Sung faints and wets his pants, Bum Jae is seen looking very shocked. Trivialities * Park Bum Jae is modeled by former 2PM leader and singer Jay Park. Category:Character Category:Male